


Of the worn and wearied hearts

by Flightless_Robin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Background Character Death, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is an Ass, I'll add in the Hargreeves as they appear, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers the hargreeves will all join later, THERE SHALL BE NO DAMN INCEST IN THIS FIC, THIS SHALL HAVE FAMILY FEELS AND DASH OF ANGST, This takes aspect of both UA comic and tv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Robin/pseuds/Flightless_Robin
Summary: "sometimes i have dreams where I have six siblings.""...""They weren't the nicest and more often than not they were cruel. But they were mine.""Izu-""I was the seventh. The ordinary one."
Relationships: Absolutely no incest - Relationship, idk maybe - Relationship, none at the moment, tell me what y'all want in the comments
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Memories.

> _Led through the mist by the milk light of moon_
> 
> _All that was lost is revealed_
> 
> _Our long bygone burdens, mere echoes of the spring_
> 
> _But where have we come? And where shall we end?_
> 
> _If dreams can't come true, then why not pretend?_
> 
> _-_ Into the Unknown, Over The Garden Wall.

* * *

/(•¥•)\

I remember the time where my mom runs warm around me

The times where the beats of her heart went thump thump and thumps

Where her laughter was melodies that was accompanied by my dad

She’s often said to me “baby it’s alright to cry. It helps you flush out all the bad feelings you carry in your heart”

“Crying could help you be more in tune with yourself. So let it all out.”

She never stops me from doing my hobbies and my passion for heroics. Even if my dad disagreed with what I wanted to do

But then there was only silence 

She changed

She told me that she would be with me every step of the way. That even with a delicate and frail body of her. 

I would still have a mother

She told me that I could forgive her when I’m old. That she was sorry for all the pain and suffering she’s doing to me.

That I would soon knows what she’d done to protect me

And that if for whatever reasons I found out before I’m old. I would give mercy.

.

.

.

My mother told me I could be a hero even if I was ordinary.

I was four.


	2. My dearest friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ultimately what we want is just a Dream

* * *

> _Let me sing a llullaby_
> 
> _As you close your eyes_
> 
> _And as you're drifting off to sleep_
> 
> _How i hope that that the dreams that you find are bright_

-Isabella's Lullaby| Original Lyrics by AmaLee

* * *

/ (´･×･`)＼

“Sometimes I wish you could come with me.”

“I know.”

“We could go see some places that _you_ never been to”

“...But I’m not allowed?”

“Who said that?”

“....my father.” Murmured the young timid girl with long brown haired with bangs. 

He tilted his head as his eyes darted all around the landscape that’s currently is a cottage house.

He paces around the room seemingly as if he’s looking for something. But then he stopped to look at her.

“...But he’s not here?”

“....I know.”

.

,

.

“Your father is not so very nice, was he?”

“He was...But so was yours.”

“I suppose so..” calmly stated Izuku as he grabbed the girl’s hand. He knows that while other kids' parents have both a mom and a dad. His was a little off but he guessed that’s how it _should be_ . Mom was more than enough, he doesn’t need a dad who no longer _cared_. It was his fault that Mom and dad are no longer together after all. “But moms are superior to fathers after all.”

She nodded.

“You know...maybe one day we could live in a place like this..”, Quietly grinned the girl. She was very shy and did not say much. But she’s my friend. We often do different things but most of the time we read because of _him._ “...Can we go to París one day..?”Gripping my hand tightly.

The tempo changed.

“... Of course we can!”Letting go of his hand as he pulls her into a hug. He knows little about what happened to her. She doesn’t remember much but one could tell it wasn’t unpleasant. She barely could recall her name. “Sev, I promise you with all my heart I’m going to take you to go see Paris or any place you want!”

“...promise?”

“I promise.”

“You really would, would you?”

His shoulder was getting soaked. 

He doesn’t mention it. 

“I would as long as you have me” he whispered as tears silently fell down his face. 

“Thanks...Izuku--” croaked out Sev as she fades away taking the cabin with her

.

.

.

“....It’s no problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so very sorry about this. im currently in school so the update would be really slow. im not as focus on this as much as the other one but updates will happen. i just figure out how i wanted the story to go and i hope you like it. Let me know what you think :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this. let me know what u think :D


End file.
